Forum:Infobox template redesigns
, Order of Mata Nui, Society of Guardians |job=Deputy Leader of the Society of Guardians |status=Alive |location=Fortress of Ages |pron=HY-dross}} See User:Kneeler/Sandbox for more examples of the portable infoboxes. Discussion I'm working on some potential redesigns for the blocky BS01-style information templates. These would use the new Wikia infobox tags, which are exponentially easier to design with. (Compare this with the current template.) They'd be more compatible with the visual editor, allowing users to insert them quickly from the dropdown. Another of the obvious advantages is the ability to incorporate galleries into the template, thus allowing those with multiple images to take up less space on a page. Parameters wouldn't need to be changed at all, so there wouldn't be wiki-wide issues if the current templates were properly modified. Some CSS modification would be required to make the current color schemes work properly and get the current infoboxes looking neater. (Starting with simple stuff like centered headings and rounded borders.) Also, if you're for this, please suggest color combinations for the CSS since I'm no graphic designer. Current schemes for all infobox templates are gray (default), blue, brown, green, lime, orange, purple, red, white, and yellow; those schemes should be created first for compatibility purposes before any new ones are added. What do you think? Kneeler (talk | ) 16:08, April 26, 2016 (UTC) That's a very nice design. I like how the multiple images can be in the infobox and the new data it adds. I am in support of changing the character infobox to this wholeheartedly. I'm assuming this is only for the character infobox (if you want, we can edit this infobox design for other purposes, such as groups, species, or stories). One question, though. Are you able to change the color of the infobox itself? This is a feature I would like to see, maybe implementing more colors, as the current infobox's color selection is rather poor. However, I do not think this template needs to be mandatory, as some may not want to change all their pages to the new infobox. Still, I do prefer this template over our current one and I will definitely use it in my pages. -[[User:Pitcat|'From']] [[User Talk:Pitcat|'The']] I already started making more infoboxes in this style. Unfortunately colors can't be customized on a page-to-page basis, but color schemes can be added to the CSS at any time without having to change the template. Going to start testing the current color schemes to this style. And I think there should be only one kind of infobox template, to keep the wiki consistent in this respect. Kneeler (talk | ) 18:36, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Update: New template previews can be found here. Thanks Invader and BTD27. Kneeler (talk | ) 00:41, April 27, 2016 (UTC) So, since nobody seems to care one way or the other, can I move the infoboxes to the template namespace? -- Kneeler (talk | ) 00:33, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Yes, but create a new template for them a) so that people have the option to change them if they so wish b) so that it doesn't screw up the layout of every single page currently using the old code.